No stone Unturned
by IamyourJohntoyourSherlock
Summary: So, it's a James Bond Fanfic, set a year after Skyfall. Eve and Bond have go on a rendezvous to France to investigate an evil Genius...
1. Chapter 1

James Bond Fanfiction Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfic that is set a year after skyfall :) please reveiw, I'd love to hear what you think :D more chapters should be coming soon :D**

James Bond looked out of the window of his two-bedroom London apartment. The whole city was lit up against the darkness of the night. His tear-stained face told of an old man who had seen things no one should ever see. M. had died just over a year ago, and his childhood home had been destroyed, along with his life and mere excistence. Mallory had given him a simple mission to carry out, one which involved killing a German aristocrat who had been smuggling drugs into the UK. He had done that in under a week. He didn't feel like 007 anymore. He was a shell of his former self, pretending to be 007.

There was a knock on the door that made him jump. James checked his watch. 9pm. It was probably just the postman with that package that Q was supposed to be sending him. He walked slowly to the door, gun in hand and opened it ginerly. It was Eve Moneypenny.

"Don't you dare shoot me," she said with a smile.

He kissed her and gestured for her to go inside.

"What do you want?" James said, his voice raspy and deep.

"No need to talk to me like that, Mr Bond," she said as she stroked his face, which was full of stubble "I came here to tell you that Mallory is giving you another assignment, and he wants you to be in his office at 8'o clock tommorow morning,"

Bond nodded slowly and kissed Eve again, wanting someone to be by his side to keep him sane, to make his life less of a living hell.

"I better be off," Eve said and gave Bond a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door and leaving.

He walked slowly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were a few ready meals and a bottle of vodka inside. Bond put a ready meal chicken stir-fry in the microwave and forced himself to eat it. His throat burned from too many vodka martinis and he didn't want to live life anymore. His life was a train wreck, with many people watching it, observing, and not being able to force themselves to turn away at the horror. He himself couldn't turn away from it either.

Bond walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. Taking his t-shirt off hurt excruciatingly, because his wound had not yet healed from the gunshot wound that he had got whilst in Turkey last year, but he'd rather not think about that. Bond climbed into bed, put his hand under his pillow, gripped his trusty gun and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

James Bond Fanfiction Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sort of combining the books and the films together at this point, so if you are going to review, please don't bash :)**

Bond woke up with a start. He had awoken in a mess of sheets and sweat, presumably after one of his frequent nightmares. Bond dragged himself into the bathroom and had a cold shower to wake himself up. Putting on his grey suit and black tie, he had a bowl of cheerios and checked if there was any post. That package from Q had arrived. God knows why he hadn't just given it to him at MI6. He opened the package to find a new gun. He felt it, rolled it around in his palms. Very new, probably the latest version of its kind. He didn't know the make. _A new gun, and a message from Mallory, from Eve. This must be some important mission, _Bond thought as he walked out of the door to get a taxi to MI6 HQ.

Bond's hands were shaking, as they frequently did, as he entered Mallory's office.

"Have a seat 007," Mallory said, inclining to the solitary seat opposite him. Bond sat.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the mountain base of Hugo LaBlanche, a French operative for SMERSH." Said Mallory, plainly.

"But SMERSH died out years ago sir," Bond pointed out.

"They still have a few operatives in some countries. Lablanche's base is in Aiguilles Rouges," Mallory said gravely.

Bond looked down at the ground. The place where his parents were killed in a climbing 'accident' when he was a child. His heart pumped slower. He didn't know whether to take the mission or not. Was Mallory suggesting that this SMERSH operative, Hugo LaBlanche, killed his parents? And why come back to it now?


	3. Chapter 3

James Bond Fanfiction chapter 3

**A/N: sorry the last chapter was a little bit short, I promise this one will be longer :D **

"Hugo LaBlance, respected French criminal mastermind and overall genius. Never went to school, because he never needed to. Has a mountain base in the scenic nature reserve of Aiguilles Rouges. We're not sure where, but you'll have to find it. That's all the info I can give you now James. Hope you like the new gun. And, here are your plane tickets," Q finished, handing Bond the tickets.

"Thanks Q," Bond said sincerely

"No problem, have fun in France,"

James Bond only had one true friend, which was Q. He was the only person who could understand Bond, and they had really developed a friendship in the past year.

"Oh, and 007, Ms Moneypenny's coming off her desk job to assist you in France," Q shouted across the vast expanse of Q branch.

Bond was due to fly to France in three days, which gave him enough time to pack and prepare. Not that he needed to, much. When bond arrived back at his apartment, he was surprised to find Eve Moneypenny sitting behind his desk, typing something up on her laptop.

"What are you doing here?" Bond asked, sitting down on the desk and giving her a light kiss on the lips

"Just thought I'd pop in, say hello," Eve replied, one hand one Bond's arm.

"You'll have to come with me to France you know, I hope that isn't too much trouble for you," Bond said, with a playful smile on his face.

"No, and I'll try not to shoot you this time," Eve said, smiling and giving Bond a playful wink.

"This is serious Eve. I have a suspicion that LaBlance killed my parents when I was 11."


	4. Chapter 4

No stone Unturned chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages and I'm so sorry that the other chapters were so short. This will be longer and I will update more frequently :D**

Bond looked out of the plane window, trying to keep calm. Eve held his hand and kissed him on the top of the head occasionally. He breathed deeply and looked at her. As far as he knew, no one at MI6 knew about their romance, and he intended to keep it that way.

Looking out the window, he could see the mountains of the French Alps rising up majestically. There was a glare from the sun so bright, everyone on the plane had to wear sunglasses to keep the UV radiation form burning their eyes.

When they had finally landed in Lyon airport, James was tired and had no intention of flying another plane to get to Courchevel airport, a very small airport that only landed and departed light and single engine aircraft. _Oh well, at least eve's doing the flying,_ Bond thought as they climbed into the Abaris Golden Arrow that MI6 had provided for them. Eve flew smoothly and quickly, Cutting through the air like a dragon fleeing from a knight in shining armor. The snow was flurrying down quickly and the clouds grew thinner and thinner as they grew higher and higher into the vast airspace.

The drive to Chamoinx was only two and a quarter hours, but to James and Eve, it felt like a lifetime. They only thing thaty really had to do was to kiss, or look out the window and be like children to play I-spy. (which was imposible seeing as the only thing there was to spy was snow) But they quickly got to the mission at hand: Finding LaBlance's base.

"Where do you think it is then?" Eve asked, anticipated to hear what Bond had to say on the matter.

"What, LaBlance's secret mountain base?"

"Yeah, Did Q or M give you any intelligence about it at all?"

"No, they didn't, they've just left me alone, with you to do this one," Bond said, proceeding to peck Eve on the lips.

Eve nestled her head into Bond's shoulder, and closed her eyes, fellling asleep. Soon they were both asleep, peacefully dreaming abut the adventures they would have in the coming weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

No Stone Unturned Chapter 5

**A/N- Oh gosh. I am so sorry I left you guys hanging that long. Anyways, here it is. Very short, I know, but I'm going to get back in the flow next time I update this! Promise! Love you! xxx**

James Bond and Eve Moneypenny trekked through the snowy woods, communicators in ears, voicing every move they made to M. and Q. They were attempting to find LaBlance's base but not having much luck.

"Look, you need to find this. The PM demands to know who and what killed your parents, and we don't know why. All we know is that his base is in a mountainside somewhere in France. And you need to find it ASAP. Just do this. You know what you signed up for." M. said and quickly disconnected, leaving Q to communicate with Bond and Moneypenny.

"He's right you know," Q. voiced to Bond and Moneypenny.

"Yes. We get it Q. we need to find this base otherwise we're screwed. Getting to it now." Bond replied, sick of Q and M.

Suddenly, the signal crackled and went static for a moment, crippling Bond and Eve's ears. A voice came on the communicators.

"Welcome to my humble abode, friends." It said.


	6. Chapter 6

No stone unturned chapter 6

**A/N- sorry about leaving this for so long! Oh yes, and I promise, promise, promise that this will be longer. :D enjoy!**

Suddenly, a helicopter seemingly materialised out of nowhere. The rotor blades brought up the snow. Bond and Eve shot at it, but it was bulletproof. Two nets came down, and scooped them both up. Inside the helicopter, guards frisked them, took their guns and communicator units. They put blindfolds on them, and the helicopter flew off.

Touchdown. The helicopter landed with a slight thud. Guards led Bond and Eve separate ways. They held hands only until they were jerked from each other.

Bond was led brutishly into a small room and tied to a chair. Blindfold was removed, and he blinked at the bright strip lights that were on the ceiling. The room he was in was concrete. Nothing else but concrete. There was a door at the far end of the room, opposite where he was sitting. It opened, and a man walked in. He had brown curly hair, a very defined jaw and cheek structure and brilliant blue eyes. His left hand was replaced with an anamatronical hand. He was around six foot.

"James Bond. Ach. You've grown up so much. Your parents were lovely people. Shame about their death really." He said, smiling a conniving, evil smile. Bond snarled.

"Oh yes. How silly of me. I'm Hugo LaBlance. Criminal extrodinare." He smiled again. Bond fumed. He knew this man killed his parents, and all the old feelings had now resurfaced.

He flashed back to what it was like. Eleven years old. His parents had been killed in France. Hiding in the priests hole. Sadness, pain and tears is all he remembered. Then being carted off to Eton.

Now, he was nearly in tears, but he held them back. He knew that LaBlance wanted to get this reaction from him.

Eve resisted the guards' slimy kiss. His lips were not firm and his tongue was flickering around her mouth. She thought of James, who was probably being tormented by LaBlance. She felt sorry for him. The guard tugged at her hair seductively, and she resisted that too. She did not appreciate any physical contact with other men other than James.

"You killed them. You set up that climbing accident so they would die. But why?" Bond said. He avoided LaBlances eyes. They were cold and steely.

"My dear James. I don't like MI6. You should know that. They were brutal and cold hearted to me." LaBlance said, looking down at the cold, hard grey floor that reflected his mood. Bond reflected back to last year. _Silva was dead _HE reminded himself, and this man was a lot like Silva.

In a flash, he unbound his hands from behind his back, and stood up. He conked LaBlance round the head. LaBlance looked round at him in surprise, and they had a fistfight until LaBlance grabbed a gun and shot Bond in the leg three times with explosive bullets. Bond crippled to the floor in pain, blood streaming quickly out of his leg.


	7. Chapter 7

No Stone Unturned Chapter 7

Bond woke with a start. His eyes flicked open like a light switch and he sat up. Eve was sleeping in a bed next to him. He saw the rise and fall of her chest, her bronze skin and curly, dark, straggly hair. She was most beautiful asleep. He made out quickly that they were in a helicopter, judging by the whirr of the rotor blades. He assumed that they were homeward bound. But maybe they weren't, he thought absent mindedly. Maybe they were being captured again.

He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly and went to his left calf. The one LaBlance had shot three bullets into. Exploding ones at that. It was bandaged, the fragments removed and sterilised. Bond let out a sigh and lay back on the pillow, letting himself fall into a deep sleep again.

The soft patter of rain on the roof woke Eve up. They were back in England again. She wasn't hurt by LaBlance, luckily. But she was more worried for James. He was asleep. Slowly he woke up though. Once he was fully awake, he sat up in bed and kissed Eve.

"We need to go to Mallory. Now, apparently." She told James quickly, smiling at him and kissing him on the forehead. Bond nodded and got out of bed. He hadn't had a chance to walk in two days, so he limped.

Waiting at Mallory's office was like waiting for the head teacher to call you into his office. Nerve-racking. They held hands until they were called in. Mallory gestured for them to sit and gave out a sigh.

"You failed MI6. And the PM. I can't believe it. James, I would expect better form you. The mission was to kill LaBlance, not dally around getting captured and shot in the leg. Eve. I knew I shouldn't have taken you out of the office. You two are like children, do you know that? Whenever I give you a mission, you dilly dally around, not doing too much and you never get on with the actual task at hand. Let's have an example shall we? Turkey last year. You were meant to get that hard drive, but never did and ended up killing Silva instead. Oh yes, and M. LaBlance is now lost and we can't find him. Both of your field passes will be withdrawn for two months and you will not be allowed in the field. Normal work for you, Eve and as for Bond, you will be working alongside Q. It will do you some good. Now bugger off, both of you." Mallory dismissed them.

Outside the MI6 building, Bond and Eve called for a taxi to both of their apartments. The journey there was silent. But a good kind of silence, Bond thought as he looked out of the window at the rolling streets of London. The taxi came to a stop. It was Bond's apartment. Bond and Eve shared one last kiss.

"Until next time." Eve said, a playful smile at her lips.

**The End**

**A/N- Hello there! So, another story drawn to a close. Thanks for all your support, it was really nice to hear all your reviews and getting an email that someone's favourited, followed or reviewed makes my day :-) Again, thanks for all the support and I will see you guys soon. Bye! 3 xoxoxo**


End file.
